Good For You
by Jintsuhwan94
Summary: Jimin hanya ingin semua orang tahu, betapa bangganya Yoongi memilikinya. Betapa bangga dia menjadi milik Yoongi. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu." YoonMin!


_**Good For You**_

Cast = Yoongi, Jimin, BTS Members

Rate = T+

Genre = Romance, Drama

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

Hari ini Yoongi terlihat frustasi. Menjadi seorang artis besar memang bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Lagu-lagu barunya belum selesai dikerjakan, sedangkan teman-teman selebritisnya mungkin sudah berpesta pora atas keberhasilan comeback mereka.

Yoongi mendesah kesal. Menatap tumpukan kertas di meja kerjanya dengan malas, lalu mendengus. Oh, mungkin dia akan menyuruh Mark saja untuk menyelesaikan lagu-lagunya.

Suara notifikasi dari ponselnya berdering. Yoongi menggeser keylocknya, menekan layar datar itu pada notifikasi yang akan dibukanya.

 _ **Rap Monster**_

 _Yo! Dude! Kapan kau akan comeback? Hanya kau yang belum merilis lagumu, kau tahu, kkk~_

 _Sudahlah, mungkin kau sedang pusing. Hilangkan penatmu dude, ayo gabung bersama kami. 7 pm at Bleu Hotels._

 _Lupakan saja kertas kerjamu, akan ada banyak wanita cantik di sana._

Yoongi mengangkat alis. Oh jadi teman-teman keparatnya itu akan mengadakan pesta? Sialan sekali mereka berpesta di atas ke-frustasian Yoongi. Tapi toh, siapa peduli? Yoongi akan bergabung bersama mereka juga.

 _ **Rap Monster**_

 _Kau boleh membawa pasanganmu, jika punya. Hahahaha, see ya!_

Yoogi menatap ponselnya datar. "Keparat dia." Umpatnya.

Pasangan? Jangan kira Yoongi itu single. Meskipun dia artis besar yang bersinar, dia mempunyai kekasih tentu saja. Park Jimin namanya. Jika Yoongi seorang _rapper_ kelas dunia dengan suara berat-sexy-menggoda, maka Jimin adalah penyanyi muda dengan suara imut dan merdunya.

Berbeda dengan gaya Yoongi dan _cs rapper_ nya yang suka berpenampilan urakan, sexy, dan vulgar, Jimin lebih suka penampilan yang manis dan imut. Yoongi bahkan sampai heran, kenapa bisa orang sepertinya mempunyai kekasih seperti Jimin.

Omong-omong, Park Jimin itu nama aslinya. Dia itu _Baby-G,_ penyanyi muda yang sialnya sangat imut dan membuat dia kebanjiran fans. Tidak ada yang tahu jika pemuda imut itu adalah kekasih si sangar Yoongi. Mereka berbeda dunia, kelihatannya. Tapi, siapa yang tahu? Hanya mereka.

Sekarang, Yoongi tambah pusing. Haruskah dia mengajak Jimin yang polos ke pesta laknat itu? Yeah, mungkin teman-temannya akan membawa pengaruh buruknpada Jimin. Ah, mungkin Jimin tidak usah diajak. Lagipula, apa kata teman-temannya nanti jika Yoongi datang dengan menggandeng Jimin? Dia bisa dikira pedofil.

Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya, memakai masker dan topi, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. Sekarang sudah pukul lima. Itu berarti dua jam lagi acara itu dimulai. Yoongi harus bersiap.

* * *

Ruangan raksasa itu sesak dengan orang. Banyak wanita berpakaian minim mondar-mandir mencari pelanggan, tak jarang ada yang mabuk, merokok, bahkan french kiss. Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat kebangsatan artis-artis zaman sekarang.

Dia tersenyum kecil saat Victoria melambai padanya. Ugh, wanita itu terlihat seksi dengan mini dress yang memamerkan dada besarnya. Victoria mengajak Yoongi untuk bergabung bersama kelompok artisnya, tapi Yoongi menolak, lebih memilih mencari teman-teman keparatnya.

Dia berjalan kesana-kemari. Mengambil sampanye dari pelayan yang berkeliling. Berusaha menghindari tangan-tangan jalang yang gatal untuk menyentuhnya. Yoongi memang bangsat, tapi dia tidak sehina itu memasukkan penisnya pada lubang lubang bekas pakai yang menjijikan itu.

Oh! Itu dia para keparat itu. Namjoon dengan senyum bodohnya melambai. Di kerumunan itu ada J-hope atau Hoseok, ada juga V atau Taehyung, J-key atau Jungkook, dan Seo-K atau Seokjin. Dia masuk ke kumpulan itu, berhigh-five pada mereka.

"Oii Suga! Kau datang!" Ucap Taehyung senang. Ah, dia memang selalu senang setiap saat. Yoongi hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanyanya. Wajah Yoongi memerah sedikit saat di dengarnya mereka tertawa kecil.

"Tidak! Aku bersama kekasihku, tentu saja." Ucapnya kesal.

Mereka tertawa keras, mengejek membuat Yoongi dongkol. Tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan didapatinya dari arah belakang. Tubuhnya berjengit sedikit karena kaget. Siapa yang berani memeluk tubuh mahalnya dengan lancang?!

"O? Baby-G?" Jungkook bertanya pada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat seseorang memeluk Yoongi.

"Hai J-key, Seo-K, Rap Monster, V, J-hope, dan pacar tampanku, Suga~" sapanya dengan nada menggoda. Dia menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Yoongi sambil tersenyum seksi ke arah mereka.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya mematung. Bagaimana Jimin bisa datang ke sini?

Pikirannya berkecamuk, sampai dia tidak menyadari decakan kagum dari teman-temannya tentang, uh sial, betapa seksinya seorang Park Jimin sekarang.

Dia memakai celana merah kulit yang ketat, membentuk kakinya yang terlihat kencang. Lalu memakai kaos tanpa lengan yang longgar, bahkan nipple-nya sedikit mengintip dari celah lengannya. Tak lupa boots hitam mengkilat dan choker dengan bel di tengahnya yang mengikat manis dilehernya.

Hilang sudah image Baby-G yang manis, imut, dan polos. Yang ada hanya Park Jimin yang menggairahkan.

Mereka kehilangan fokus sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap Jimin tajam.

Lalu sisanya hanya terbengong. "Kau Baby-G, kan?"

"Baby-G yang suka menebar aegyo?"

"Apa kau pacar Yoongi?"

Tanya mereka berlima penasaran.

Jimin tersenyum tanpa rasa malu-malu yang biasanya ia tunjukkan. Tersenyum menggoda dan mengangguk, "Aku Baby-G."

"Senang bertemu kalian." Lanjutnya. Mereka hanya mengangguk kaku, terlalu kaget dengan Baby-G yang sungguh berbeda, luar biasa.

Mereka bercakap-cakap tentang kehidupan seorang selebriti. Yoongi hanya terdiam memperhatikan Jimin dengan tatapan menusuk.

Jimin sungguh sungguh sungguh sialan. Apa maksudnya dia berpakaian seperti ini? Lalu darimana gaya bahasanya yang biasa saja menanggapi perkataan vulgar dari teman-temannya itu?

Tidak bercanda. Mereka bahkan mempercakapkan hubungan seks antara Jimin dan Yoongi, demi apapun Jimin pandai sekali berbohong kalau mereka sering bercinta. Di dapur, bahkan Jimin bilang Yoongi menusuknya dengan kasar dan tidak sabaran, mereka semua tertawa dengan itu.

Dan Yoongi sungguh marah saat mereka mulai menanyakan seberapa besar dan kerasnya penis Yoongi. Lalu dia menghentikan percakapan konyol itu dengan menarik Jimin keluar dari sana. Pergi ke toilet, menguncinya, mendudukkan Jimin di atas kloset dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan. Jimin menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu, Park Jimin?" Jimin diam, bingung untuk menjawab.

"Apa maksud dari pakaianmu ini, kau mau menjadi jalang ya?!" Yoongi berteriak marah. Jimin semakin menunduk dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bangga hyung. Maafkan aku..."

"Aku tahu, hyung malu mempunyai kekasih yang sok imut sepertiku. Aku tahu hyung merasa aku tidak pantas berada di dunia hyung. Tapi aku melakukan ini karena aku bangga menjadi milikmu, hyung. Dan aku juga berharap hyung bangga memilikiku."

Yoongi menghela napas. "Bukan begini caranya."

"Kau malah membuatku jadi _menginginkanmu,_ Park Jimin."

Lalu Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin dengan ganas setelahnya. Mengencangkan ikatan choker dileher Jimin hingga membuat pemuda itu tercekik dan sulit bernapas. Tapi Yoongi tidak peduli. Melepaskan kaos Jimin kasar, lalu mengikatkannya pada kedua lengan Jimin.

"Kau bilang aku selalu bermain kasar, 'kan? Aku akan mewujudkannya supaya kau tidak jadi berbohong."

"Ughh... hyung~"

"Jangan melawan, mengerti? Ini hukumanmu karena telah berbuat seperti tadi."

Yoongi menarik Jimin agar dia berdiri, memojokkannya pada dinding toilet dan memindahkan ikatan tangan Jimin menjadi di belakang tubuhnya.

Yoongi mencium leher Jimin, menggigit-gigit bell pada chokernya, lalu membuat banyak kissmark pada leher mulus itu. Jimin terlihat lesu, matanya sayu dan dia mendesah pasrah dibawah kuasa Yoongi.

"Hyung..."

Yoongi tidak basa-basi. Dia memelorotkan celana ketat yang membungkus kaki Jimin dengan sempurna.

"Celana itu terlalu kecil untukmu, jangan dipakai lagi, mengerti?"

"Ungg..."

Yoongi melepaskan celana dalamnya, mengusap-usap dua bongkahan lembut dan kenyal itu dengan tangannya. Dia menusuk lubang berkerut Jimin tanpa pelumas sama sekali, membuat si empunya lubang menjerit kecil.

Tapi Yoongi tidak mau repot repot menyuruh Jimin menjilati jarinya, atau dia jilati sendiri, toh Jimin akan menyukainya juga nanti.

Dia menggerakkan jarinya yang sulit bergerak di dalam sana karena ketatnya lubang perawan itu. Jimin menggeliat, tangannya bergerak-gerak ingin menyentuh Yoongi juga, tapi Yoongi membiarkannya.

Jimin memajukan kepalanya, menginginkan sebuah ciuman panas dari bibir tipis Yoongi. Dia mencium bibir Yoongi, melumatnya kecil, menggigitnya kadang saat dia merasa perih pada lubangnya.

Yoongi masih meneruskan kegiatannya pada lubang Jimin di bawah sana. Menampar bokongnya beberapa kali saat Jimin iseng mengetatkan lubangnya, Jimin mendesah lagi.

Yoongi semakin tidak sabar untuk menusuk Jimin-nya.

.

.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku bagaimana hyung?"

"Kau sialan."

"Jangan berkata kasar, ugh..."

"Tapi kau memang sialan. Membuatku marah, meskipun yeah... aku bangga memilikimu."

"Aku juga bangga menjadi milikmu, hyung. I love you..."

"I love you more."

CHUP

.

.

* * *

.

.

END XD

Udah ya, segini aja xD

Ada protes atau apa? Silahkan review xD

Gak memuaskan? Yeah, i know :'D

* * *

Mind To Review?


End file.
